Ill Met or Ill Fated
by Lady HawHaw
Summary: Trapped in darkness for so long, Serana is freed from none other than the heroine, Roza. What starts off rocky only descends into chaos when she meets the other person in the Dragonborn's life. It only gets worse it is soon revealed that the savior of Skyrim has her own demons to contend with on top of saving the world, again. F!DB/Serana, F!DB/Aela, and a few others...
1. Free at Last?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to Bethesda.**

* * *

Was there a fate worse than being buried alive? Tales of sadistic killers had quite a few who, once done torturing their victims enough, would throw them in a wooden box and bury them in a shallow grave never to see the light of day again.

How more horrific and frightful when that victim is you? Or worse, the fact that you couldn't look forward to the cold embrace of death because you are already dead? Trapped in a stone tomb with no hope of being saved?

How about when your own mother does this in a thinly veiled promise that you would be safe and she would return?

Her head throbbed at thinking of it. The betrayal, the abandonment, and knowing she'd been forgotten. _Again _A bitter reminder of foggy memories when she was pushed away or locked in her room to not bother both of them. While they argued and spat. Perhaps at the time she thought that her father was the cruel parent. But now she hoped they both rotted in Oblivion. But then that was a better fate than what she was going through.

She was reminded of the maddening silence, opening her eyes to the cold walls surrounding her, ready to cave in and crush what dwindling life she had, but mocked her pain, refusing to end it all just yet. A shuddering whimper. It was never a long nightmare she'd wake from. Why she expected any different at this point…

Vampires; they should be allowed to die if they wanted. To wither to ash and wake in Coldharbor. Even the lord of domination she'd numb to see. If it meant to finally leave this hollow tomb forever.

Her mother's malicious plan to get back at her father only seemed to lengthen her suffering. For her sake, she said. Her father was the monster, she said. She bleakly remembered that foggy night where her mother stole her away from their home and traveled here. Her mother's voice cooed and tried to soothe her. Justifying that this was the only way to keep her safe.

_Fucking Liar..._

She had been so frightened and confused by her mother's frantic speaking and planning. Set in a stone coffin of all things. Then she felt a calm wash over her and then nothing.

Nothing until she groggily awoke, only to find herself still trapped in complete darkness.

She was a creature of the night yet the terror of not having any sense of time or understanding why she was still here made her panic. She could see in the dark, but there was little to see at all. Just walls surrounding her, closing in on her. She screamed out for her mother to let her out. Banging and pushing at the wall in front of her to move yet it would not budge.

The choking grip of claustrophia settled at the back of her throat. By the blood her throat felt like it was being seared shut. Her thirst slowly got worse until she caught herself biting her own wrist for something. Anything that would stop the burning.

That's what it was like the first several times she awakened.

This was her… fifth? Or was it fifteenth? No, fiftieth. She'd forgotten how to count. She had forgotten how to talk. What was the point of speaking to walls anyway? They never talked back. They never reminded her what her name was. What was it, again?

Sleep was all she could do to try and stave off insanity in an ironic coffin that was supposed to keep her safe. Her mother had said that, hadn't she?

She reluctantly opened her eyes to see the same wall with a log of her awakenings. It had been bent in places and subtle scratch marks dug into its surface. She had tried so hard to get out. She could feel the bitter tears she had spilled last time begin to fall again.

Her mother had left her to rot in this prison. Did she have one or two parents that enjoyed her suffering? And then the dreams. The nightmares she had become accustomed to having. She longed to be mortal again. At least she would die and leave this place.

She was sure she'd go insane soon from this solitary confinement. Not even a vampire could mask the fear of entrapment. There was no point in screaming. Her hoarse throat proved that to be true. All she could was wait and sleep time away. Enter another nightmare where the lord of domination's daedra would swarm on her like savage wolves.

Serana felt herself grow weary at the thought as time passed without a care for her torment. Her mother's spell pulled at her conscious to soothe her to sleep again, but she hopelessly accepted she'd awake again to affirm her incased tomb once more.

Her only comfort she hugged. An elder scroll her mother had left with her. It had become an odd attachment of affection for her when she awoke. Such a powerful artifact she couldn't use, but its presence was a comfort. It had to be. And as she slipped into unconsciousness again she wondered if the scroll's power kept her from falling into complete madness.

* * *

_A nightmare of hell overtook her entire world again._

_She could smell death in the air, could hear the sorrowful moans and cries of eternally damned souls. And she was such a soul, too. It was like the first time of her lord's awakening, when she and her mother were to be gifts of tribute. That was the beginning of the end for her she mused. But here, it was different. She was in His domain without warning. Cast into this hellish place without a word. She was scared, alone in this cold realm. Then they rose like famished draugr. Daedroth climbed from the cold sand, throaty breaths and groans of excitement at they focused on her._

_She tried to run. But a hand grabs her by the ankle and makes her trip. She couldn't remember how to use magic. Frantic, she pulled at the daedra's clutches, but more swarmed on her. Grabbing at her limbs, they tore away her clothing in pieces, sometimes their claws would rake across her skin and draw blood. She screamed, tears falling down in terror, but no one would come to save her. Her mother, her father... it was expected of her of course!_

_But they never told her it would be eternal offerings._

_She was held down for more agonizing torture. Betrayal from her parents kept her tears falling. She always fought back in the beginning. But no matter how hard she tried her limbs felt like they were shackled by the claws that left thin gashes on her skin. They made hissing screeches at her but she couldn't understand. She never could._

_And then He came into view out of the shadows. The spikes and horns adorning his head like a crown. His soulless eyes that pierced into her soul and felt like he was just a yank from ripping out of her still breathing body. His drooling, gnashing teeth that hungered for her flesh. His glowing armor bathed in the blood of his past victims. Long clawed hands reached out to grab her once more. And to end it was a whipping, reptilian tail._

_She screamed as his claws dug into her thighs. She begged and pleaded to be let go, sobbing that her payment had already been claimed before as he positioned himself knowingly about to make her pay again. He never spoke a word. Never even uttered a breath that she could hear. His hollowness sent shivers of fear and anxiety down her sweating body. She was naked before him, her cold heart leaping with new fever in her chest as their eyes met._

_She weakly pulled at his underlings to feebly attempt to get away but it was no use. She knew it and let out an agonizing scream the moment he plunged into her core and ripped into her flesh..._

* * *

A drop of something tapped on her lips. Then another and another. She groaned herself half-way awake. She licked whatever was on them without much thought. Then the taste set in and her eyes snapped open. Her dry mouth remembered the sweet flavor of blood.

At first she suspected it was her mind playing tricks, but as the slow drips continued to fall on her open palm, she dared to let herself dream. The taste was nothing like what she remembered from blood. She savored it, licking it off her hand and even pushed herself to let as much of the crimson fall into her awaiting mouth. She would've been ashamed of herself before her cravings got so bad. It was a fiery sweetness that warmed her parched throat. She looked up as a few more drops formed at a tiny sliver of the coffin. She lost herself in the warm sensation for a moment. Was this salvation at last?

Her sluggish mind worked a question of who's blood this was and why? Was this a new dream to feed her craving thirst until she awoke again?

Sounds muffled. It sounded like hard metal shifting on earth. Her brow furrowed. Her mind playing tricks. Surely that was the case. She would not even dare to allow hope to slip itself in her heart. A struggled breath left her lips. Please just make the sounds stop. She had had enough of hopes killing her when they turned out to be false.

She tried to go back to sleep, to tune out the noises. Every time she almost slipped back into her slumber the same sound jolted her awake. She could still taste the lingering copper of blood as her throat worked a more exhausted sigh out. It was a nightmare after all. She'd have to endure a new one this time. The tempted desire to finally escape. Settling her head back down in her coffin, she shook her head bitterly. She'd have to wait until she woke up to sleep again. At this point this dream tore at her enough that she desired the usual daedroth swarm. Though never what came next. She'd rather die.

A sudden rumble tore her away from her thoughts of misery. Hands lept to grasping the walls of her prison. That had felt too real to be a dream. Eyes widened. Could it… truly be? She dared to this time. To hope that this reality was not a lie. She could feel the need to believe. Her hands gripped at the gravel stone in earnest. Another rumble. Her exhausted eyes looked frantically for what they could not see. Was this really happening?

And then like an ascension to the heavens, her coffin rumbled forward to a standing position, clicking into place. Her legs felt atrophied and lethargic. She could barely stand were it not for the impenetrable wall in front of her preventing her knees from bending further. And then she could feel it. Dank air filled her cold tomb. Not fresh, but fresh enough that she quickly took a breath though for what she was it wasn't needed.

Her desperation grew frantic as she felt what seemed like layers of earth move down around her sarcophagus. This was truly happening. Her mother had returned. Release at last.

She couldn't wait eagerly enough, pressing into the marred wall of her coffin to try and speed the process of freedom. She couldn't utter a word her throat felt so unused beyond sobs. But surely her mother had a blood potion. She could smell the blood now. It was stale in comparison to what she tasted. Clotted and stagnant. She would swear it smelled like a thin-blooded-

It was vampire's blood she was smelling. She had never gone from one emotion to another so fast. She pulled her hands away from the lid of her coffin. She had been trapped for the gods know how long but she knew vampire blood when she smelled it. It wasn't her mothers. That didn't stop fear from snagging her chest. What was happening? What had happened? She was starting to wonder if whatever activated her sealed tomb was going to be a pleasant sight.

The lid clicked and for a moment she wished she could control it and make it stay in place. She wanted freedom but she may only enjoy it for a few moments. It wasn't her mother here. And it certainly wasn't her father. Whatever was on the other side killed vampires? Would she be next?

She didn't have much time to worry as the scraping of her knees forced a hiss as she tried to stand on her own power. A sliver of a light and then a blinding flash blinded her and she shut her eyes quickly. Light was foreign to what her eyes had been used to. She reached out to use the lid to stable herself but she already forgot it was gone and stumbled out of her tomb. She frantically felt for something to grasp onto or she'd fall on her face.

Arms caught her at her shoulders as the rest of her pressed into what felt like hard armor. She groaned on impact unwilling to open her eyes just yet. Everything was spinning and blinding light would nauseate her. Not that she had anything to regurgitate any way. Whatever held her up remained still. Maybe they were just as surprised as she was to the introduction.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes slowly, the light throbbing into her eyes as they focused. What met her sight was nothing short of a horror. The distinctive crimson glow on polished ebony. The spikes protruding from the person's body. All terror came crashing down at the faint glow of red eyes staring through its horned helmet at her. It was a daedra. She could see its maw opening with teeth, ready to tear her apart again. Its claws were already clutching her arms. So real it felt.

"An elder scroll…" came a murmur but it was quickly cut off.

She screamed in terror, wrenching herself from the monster and stumbled back into her coffin, unintentionally slamming the back of her head against the unrelenting stone. She knew she looked like terrified prey because she was. The pain dulled in comparison to the creature before her.

It was a nightmare after all! She would be captured and tortured to wake up alone in her coffin again!

"Stop screaming! I'm not going to hurt you!" a woman's voice cried out as she flinched away from the vampire. Hearing a female voice halted the rest of her screaming in surprise. The voice was nothing like a dremora.

The disembodied sound was hoarse and throaty. Nothing like a Nord or any accent she could recall. She stared at the person in front of her, realizing much too late of the feminine qualities of the daedric armor she wore. Two axes rested at each of her side with a quiver full of blackened arrows and a bow on her back along with a coal colored backpack. A hand fiddled with one of her axes cautiously as the armored clad woman calculated what type of danger Serana may be.

What danger the mortal presented was another matter. Her arms, chest piece and legs were covered in the blood of her opposition, some places in the ebony plating were chipped to show it was well-worn from previous battles. It couldn't be a much more avoidable person Serana would rather have nothing to do with in different circumstances.

The vampire struggled to control her raspy breaths at the scare she just had and tried to recompose herself. Then it hit her as adrenaline slowed down in her body. The scent… the smell was of a mortal. How could she not notice before? She had never smelled something with such a spiced sweetness. And her senses landed her eyes on the woman's right hand that still seemed to be bleeding slightly. So it was her blood she tasted. The few drops had lessened in flavor as it passed through metal to her tomb. Her hunger resurfaced with new vigor. She wondered what a direct taste would be like…

The woman seemed to notice her lingering eyes and snapped her out of her hungry stupor when she channeled a ball of flickering fire in her left hand. An armored clad mage. That was entirely new threat if she fancied to use fire on the vampire. She had to think quickly and unfairly given she just resurfaced into the world again.

She wanted to get as far away from her tomb as possible, but right now she was standing before someone who was still covered in the blood of her thin-blooded kin and looked to easily spook if she made the wrong move. Before she had been trapped she wouldn't feel so threatened, but right now the mortal who looked in her prime seemed like a huge danger to her weakened state.

Perhaps using her vampiric seduction would work, though she resisted the idea. She despised manipulation more than anyone. But if she couldn't get this woman on her side through normal means she'd have to.

She had confidence in her persuasive talking. She had to be composed and quick to sway a potential threat. "I…" her throat rebelled in a fit of dry coughs that were hard to stop. Who was she kidding? She couldn't encourage herself to be more confident. Luckily she didn't have to try and finish her sentence while trying to clear her throat,

"I've had plenty of people react poorly to my attire, but that has to be the worst I can scarcely recall. You about made my ears bleed." A sense of humor. Serana smiled inside. So this mortal wasn't a strike first ask questions never.

"Look, I… didn't mean to scare you. Honestly I wasn't even expecting a 'someone' to scare." At least mortals could be more sympathetic than other creatures. And she said 'someone', not some_thing_. Her voice had turned more soft-spoken, more pleasant than that hoarse yelling. It didn't match her appearance at all, but perhaps her likeness for daedric might work in her favor. She wondered if the woman even knew what she was would she still be cordial.

She had to admit her curiosity was taking hold. A mortal she was not expecting. But this woman; her appearance and smell was something completely different. She couldn't quite place what she smelled like, but the taste of her blood lingered in the back of her mind. It had revived her in ways no other mortal had.

Her thirst clawed at the back of her mind and the temptation to feed was heavy behind her glazing eyes. No, she couldn't let go of herself now. No matter her reasoning, she couldn't attack anything in her state. And the mysterious woman before her had saved, unintentionally or not. "It's… not your fault. I just… need a moment. Please." Her voice working again, though to her it sounded grating, she hoped it was honeyed enough to have the woman be patient as she tried to gather her senses a bit more. The woman nodded silently.

After a few short seconds and some deliberating on her plan to not end up decapitated, she looked up fully and smiled meekly at the woman who had not even budged an inch since her request was made. "May I ask who I'm speaking to? You're… certainly not whom I was expecting."

She didn't need to see the woman's furrowed brows to know she was conflicted to answer. She cursed herself for looking the helmed woman fully in the eyes. She must know what she was now. "I'd like to say the same about you. I was told there was a long lost vampire artifact and was asked to retrieve it before they did. I wasn't expecting an ancient vampire to be what I was looking for." As if to emphasis how unusual Serana seemed to be, the woman looked her up and down and then behind her to the decrepit tomb. "You must've been in there a long time." Her helm pointed slightly behind Serana's head. "And why do you have an elder scroll of all things?"

The mention of something she had found comfort in triggered her movement before she could think. Reflexively Serana's hand stroked the golden artifact with possessive eyes. "It's mine. You can't have it." She snapped with bared fangs, but only afterwards regretted it. She was so out of touch with dealing with people.

"I'm not just gonna rip it from you. I'm trying to be nice here," she rebutted with a shrug. "You don't look very intimidating right now to be venomous at me," she retorted sharply, obviously annoyed by the reaction. "You're gonna make me regret being nice, aren't you?" Serana felt a twinge of aggravation. Could this mortal not understand what she'd been through? But then she had to remind herself. Most mortals believed vampires weren't entirely human anymore.

"N-no. Wait, I… I'm sorry… it's just I-I don't who you are to be able to answer a lot of questions like that. I've been in there… awhile. I can't even guess what year it is." She scolded herself for baring her teeth. She really had to reign in control of herself if she wanted to make it out of this cave alive. But truthfully, the woman seemed unfazed by her inhuman reaction and more at her tone. The woman must get around to not be bothered by vampires.

Though easily annoyed. She couldn't see a face, but she guessed she was being scowled at. She'd have to make up for it quickly if she wanted to sway the mortal. "My name… is Serana. Good to meet you, regardless how it might seem."

The woman seemed to relax some at the shoulders, but otherwise seemed more wary than before. "I'm Roza. A pleasure." The sarcasm wasn't lost on her. But she at least provided something in return. A pretty name. She'd be sure to remember it.

But Roza seemed to still be aggravated with her enough to not say anything else. Serana took a moment to survey her surroundings. This place looked a lot different than what she remembered. Her eyes fell back on the mortal. She was lost. Perhaps she'd might be able to persuade this woman into helping her find a way out of here. And perhaps maybe find out who her rescuer is in the helmet.

* * *

**I know. I know. Not like we don't have enough of these. I couldn't help myself. I'm so terrible. XD**

**But hopefully this will be a story you can enjoy as a somewhat unique arc. God, I can't even remember the last time I wrote a fanfic. Must've been over 6 years ago. I don't think I'm that rusty, but constructive criticism is always welcome. :)**

**I just always thought it funny in Skyrim. No one reacts to your daedric armor. Not even the dumb vigilants which I always had to screw around with because I think it's funny and because I'm a horrible dragonborn hero. I would think for someone who doesn't say in so many words that a daedric lord savagely abused her, Serana wouldn't react as calmly as the game made her out to. Just my thoughts.**

**My first fanfic in a long time. Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Out of the Pot and Into the Fire

**I have to admit I'm surprised by the number of followers I got for this. It's really encouraging to see people interested in something I have made despite my rusty skills. :P **

**I hope to get better at it. Also, I apologize for my late entry to those who have been waiting. So without further adieu I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

Not having a face to speak to or to even read emotions made Serana uneasy and unsure. She couldn't even guess the woman's mood beyond her voice and even she had to admit she could be misled.

Roza was a curiosity, someone who certainly wasn't your average adventurer or mercenary. The mortal smelled exquisite, even her daedric protection didn't shield her scent from a keen nose. She couldn't quite place the aroma. It was much too unique to be from any mortal she had dealings with in her previous life. It made her curiosity soar to see her face, at least. Who was this woman?

But she couldn't let herself look too feeble and vulnerable. Roza may have said she wasn't looking to do harm, but that didn't mean it couldn't change. It was just another strain her body was ill-equipped to handle. She doubted her savior could understand how much effort she had to muster just to remain composed.

She had also agitated the woman by becoming defensive, a pre-learned safety measure to keep the scroll safe. Her mother had insisted so. Her mind swirled with the betrayal that not even her own parents had come to find her, but she couldn't let it hinder the process of winning her rescuer's trust. She was a vampire, a creature who uses sexual attraction and subtle suggestions to get what they want. The woman was covered head to toe in armor. It made such strengths she had learned in her long life useless. Just another means of feeling feeble and indeed, helpless.

That was not to say that her mind had not become fogged by the desire to hunt. It was hard to not have her eyes drawn to the still dripping wound. The temptation was becoming too much. It was hypnotic to watch the crimson gather at the tip of her clawed fingers and drip, tarnished in the dirt. She had to be patient and calculating to get this woman on her side. A vampire's greatest weapon was manipulation, though she hesitated to use it. She didn't relish in doing so, especially to her rescuer.

She needed to feed lest her control waste away and she would end up doing something regrettable. She doubted the mortal would understand the hardship, but if she could somehow sweet-talk into satiating her burning desire…

Roza's heartbeat was even and calm, despite her tense appearance. Her voice was soft, yet it held some power behind it. Restraining her voice, perhaps?

Serana felt her body ache and stagger forward again, but she caught herself this time. The smell of blood only heightened the longer she thought of her thirst. She tried not to look at Roza's wound, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. There was a tug in the back of her mind. Shouldn't let it be wasted…

"That's not an invite." Even soft-spoken, her words jolted the vampire. She had been caught eying her in such a predatory way. Serana turned her head away to take in her surroundings, but also to avoid showing her shame directly.

"I wasn't looking to help myself," she replied meekly. She would never let herself lose control like she had in the past. She also owed the woman for rescuing her. It was enough incentive to keep her from turning on the woman. That did not mean that it wasn't torture.

She heard the woman sigh and the shifting of feet brought her attention back to Roza. She watched with furrowed brows as the mortal left her spot and bent to grab at a thrall.

She dragged the body back and tossed it at her feet. She stepped back in silence, which made the vampire nervous to take the offer. Serana couldn't be sure what the gesture meant or whether this would mean she would have to give answers in return. She couldn't. Not when the only thing she knew about the woman was a name provided by the mortal herself.

"I won't do anything. Sorry I don't have something fresher." Surprisingly, she actually sounded sympathetic. Finally, her hunger overcame her caution and she sank to her knees with a thankful nod and embraced the dead man's corpse.

Really, her voice did not match the intimidating armor she wore. With the helmet, she couldn't really tell if it was her vampiric seduction taking effect or if Roza was doing this to protect herself, but she took it as a good sign.

Though, not good enough she scowled inside. Kneeling to sink her teeth into the man's neck, her face soured at the taste of another vampire's influence. That and being dead made it a dreadful, lackluster flavor. Were she not so thirsty she would've spat the blood out.

But it brought some satiation to her body if only just. With her mind no longer clouded by the lethargic visions of her nightmares, she could almost look at the woman in a new light. Now, she realized she had been watched the entire time as she fed. Was it curiosity or something else, that the mortal could watch her consume the blood of others?

Standing back up and wiping the remnants of her meal from her face, she let out a bitterly relieved sigh. She could remember the few drops from her savior's unfortunate wound from the trap. Her mother's doing, she assumed. While she had fed the woman had healed her wound fully with simple restoration. It was probably for the best. She wouldn't be able to stand being so close to the smell. She knew that now. Her savior had unceremoniously made her taste what was coursing through her veins. A fiery wine of sweetness… she dared to hope she would get a more suitable serving in the future. But she'd worry later on getting a proper meal.

Thank-you. You have no idea how long it's been since I last fed." Serana welcomed the feeling of a level head and senses finally free of blood lust after so long. She took a deep breath of relief, only to catch a scent she wasn't familiar with. The smell of a wild forest. Eyes widened at Roza.

"You're-you're a werewolf?" The taste of wolf in her blood was suddenly overpowering. How had she not noticed it before?

She couldn't see the woman's face, but she had to have a smirk on with what she said. "I thought vampires were supposed to be good at succing out what kind of prey are around?" Her confirmation made the vampire recoil slightly. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No. It's just-well, werewolves weren't very human-like. Yet you're so…" Finally, it made sense. That explained how a single person had killed the numerous vampires that lay strewn about them. Not to mention ones that were likely staining other parts of the tomb. Back before this crypt, the wolves of the Hunter had no human form and were savages.

Roza regarded her with a cocked head. "I've never attacked anyone without need. Though… I don't know if I can compare our control… you aren't still thirsty are you?" Serana didn't need a face to know she was being gauged if she was being truthful with her next words. She watched her tense slightly as if expecting a bad response.

"I'm well enough now. You have my word on that." She was relieved she relaxed again.

"Good. Then maybe we can figure out what to do from here? Since we're now well acquainted." The sarcasm made Serana relax. If she was willing to crack a joke, she must not be feeling too threatened.

"Who sent you?" It was out of the blue she knew, but it was one of many questions she had nagging at her to know.

"A man named Isran. Vampire hunter. He wanted me to come here and find an artifact the vampires were looking for. Though I suppose it would be more accurate to say a person." Serana couldn't help but smile as Roza corrected herself, glad to be a considered a person and not a bloodthirsty monster.

But… "You're a vampire hunter? You umm… don't seem the type." She looked the woman up and down for emphasis.

"Hardly," Roza snorted. She then shook her head. "Vampires have been attacking the holds randomly. I hadn't paid much attention to it until they invaded Whiterun. They killed my friend's husband and wounded Lydia. That was enough."

"I see." She wasn't sure who the people Roza referred to, but it was obvious they were people she cared for. "Still open-minded about my kind, though. I find it… surprising."

"I'm not a Nord," she responded humorously. Serana had guessed as much, so it wasn't anymore of a hint to Roza. She would like more. "Look, it's… a lot has happened. I'm not sure I'd even know how to explain things."

"Well can you start off with who's the High King?"

Roza looked at her. "The High King is dead. A civil war's going on." The way she made it sound like it was a fact of life meant it had been going on for some time.

"Oh wonderful. And here I thought the world would be boring without me. Who are the contenders?"

"Ulfric Stormcloak leads the rebellion and General Tullius is in charge of the Imperial army in support to Elisif. It's a very stupid civil war going on…"

"Rebellion?" Serana asked, confused.

"Ulfric's opposing the Empire's laws."

"What Empire?"

Roza's head slowly turned from looking around the place to Serana. "What do you mean 'What Empire'? The Empire… from Cyrodiil? You're kidding right?" She stepped forward to the vampire. "How far back do you go?"

"Cyrodiil is the seat of an Empire?" Serana asked, bewildered. "What era is this?"

"Fourth Era, two-hundred and three."

The full weight of information knocked the breath from her cold body. Serana slumps to her knees, losing any feeling in her limbs. Her head slumped forward in disbelief. So much time. All of it spent being tormented day after day and to have 3 eras pass her by…

"Hey, you alright?" it was obvious she wasn't, but she appreciated Roza's concern. "I guess it's been a while for you." She stood awkwardly as Serana tried to calm herself down. She shifted from foot to foot, watching the vampire slowly recover and rise.

"I'm alright. And… thanks for asking. It's a lot to take in."

"I understand." She clears her throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm sick of this place. How about we get the hell out of here?" she looked around before looking back at Serana. "Do you have plans to go anywhere?"

"I think I need to go home. If it's still standing I mean. I need to find out what's happened. If my family's still there."

"Is your family responsible for these attacks?" her voice turned softly jagged.

"I-I can't be sure," she answered honestly. "But perhaps if you help me get home, you and I both can find out what's going on."

Roza sighs heavily. "If it'll help stop these random attacks… getting really tired of being the meat shield of Whiterun." Serana chuckled. Definitely not an ordinary warrior or adventure.

Her laid-back attitude was refreshing to engage, largely different than when they first started speaking. She was silent for a long moment, but a vampire was nothing if not patient. Serana, for one, wanted to be as far away from her tomb as possible and the sooner the better, but she tried to remain silent and wait for her rescuer to reach a decision. Her rescuer; a werewolf. Never had she thought that she would desire such companionship.

"Fine," she said suddenly. Serana smiled, relieved. She couldn't understand it, but she felt more at ease knowing the woman wasn't going to abandon her or leave her any time soon. Right now, she was her only company.

"Won't be the first time I walked into a coven of enemies. Hopefully it won't be the last." She nodded with an amused smile. She watched her roll her head around and flex her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

Aside from agreeing to be her guide, that was the second most wonderful thing she could've said. "Right behind you."

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Uhh… was hoping you'd know," she said sheepishly.

Roza scoffed. "Grand."

* * *

"Hey." Serana blinked a few times and focused back on Roza. They were just over the bridge from her tomb, trying to find an alternate route of exit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You blanked out on me, yet kept asking questions. Did any of it sink in?"

Furrowing her brows, realization struck her and she nodded slowly. Her response was robotic and without a thought.

More questions raced through her mind that Roza couldn't answer she was sure. What had happened with her mother? Or her father? Were they even still alive? Was her home even still standing after all this time?

"So you're from the first era?" Serana gave a slacked nod. Roza eyed her for a bit before continuing to sneak forward with caution. "Well, I'm sorry. I hated being chained for even a moment. I can't imagine being buried alive-" she watched her shudder. "Sorry."

"It's alight. You'd think a vampire would feel right at home, but… well, I'd rather be happy I'm free now than harp on it.."

Roza leaned back to Serana, sympathy evident in the gesture and she was grateful. Maybe there was more to her rescuer than sarcasm after all...

The sound of stone breaking violently made her and her rescuer whip their heads in that direction. Their bent posture and the railing from the bridge provided cover, but the monstrosities now blocking their way weren't exactly easy to hide from.

"Watch out, gargoyles," she whispered to Roza. She nodded and slipped her bow out, pulling a nasty looking arrow back and aimed for the closest one to them. They had not been noticed yet. But as the arrow loosed and struck the side of the gargoyle's head, the moving statues made it obvious one shot kills were not going to succeed.

Both enemies were moving towards their position. Slipping her bow back into place, Roza flexed her hands and ice magic flickered around her fingertips. She launched an Ice Storm at the gargoyle she had damaged previously. The beast unhitched its massive jaws and spread its wings wide in anger.

She reeled back with shock as it charged fast and tried to sink its claws into her. The close encounter made her draw her axes to which she began to cross slash the gargoyle back while trying to block when its claws came down at her. These things were brutish, unlike any mundane creature she met in tombs or caves.

Serana was busy trying to keep the other from coming after the other woman. Her own magic struck lightning at the creature's stony hide, its furious gnashing face focused on her and tried to charge through the flurry of electricity.

It was unfortunately not able to press through the constant hits and was sent face first into the ground just a few feet from the vampire. A weaker one, she noticed, something she very much appreciated.

Roza caught the gargoyles claws on the back of her axe and swung it back to stagger her opponent back. With a quick thrust she dug the blade deep into its head, smashing off the side of its face as splinters of rock flew from the damage. The statute enemy slumped backwards and she made sure there were no further surprises before sheathing her weapons.

She turns around to see Serana's doing. She startles back at the face of a complacent gargoyle, but quickly calms a the tell-tale signs of necromancy.

"What the?! Oh… damnit, Serana," She sighed, relieved and annoyed, to which Serana simply smirked.

"Not a problem with necromancy, but with close company? I'll keep that in mind."

"Having fun with some wisecracks?"

"Would you rather I remain a silent partner?"

"I'd like you to remain my only partner," she stabbed an accusing thumb to the wheezing gargoyle.

"Just testing out my skills. Seeing if I still remember anything after all this time. I'll try to keep them less in your face from now on," she said, all joking aside.

Finding the route to an exit at least had no further surprises. But Roza's tactics were unusual to the vampire. Despite being heavily clad in daedric armor, the woman was cautiously sneaking, crouched with her bow in hand and an arrow ready to be loosed on any unsuspecting enemy.

"I didn't take you to be the sneaky type," Serana commented with a low voice.

"Most people don't. It's why I get away with murder." Her tone was joking, but the vampire found the remark itself rather unsettling.

Serana's risen ally crumbled to an ash pile, but Roza found it no huge loss. She was too focused on trying to find the infernal lever to the gate to notice her vampiric follower watching her go through the motions, entertained.

"It seems like you've been through this many times. I'm glad that my guide is so experienced,,"

"I'm more of good samaritan right now. Guide's get paid, you know," an amused tone was the vampire's only hint she wasn't being serious.

"Oh? I thought helping out a young damsel in distress would be reward enough?"

"I'd only agree to that if I was seeking favor with royalty," she joked, but then stopped at the barely lit and obscure lever in the floor. "You… aren't a princess, right?"

Serana blinked at the question and sheepishly smiled. "Not exactly."

The werewolf shook her head and crouched, approaching the lever cautiously. She nodded for Serana to stay low. She had done this before too often to be caught off guard. The lever was pulled and while the sound of the gate opening was pleasant. The sound of dropping lids to sarcophagi was less so, despite its predictability.

One by one she struck the draugr down with a single arrow each. Serana didn't have much in the way of sneak attacking and simply watched in case she was needed. The deathlord took hits better than any undead she'd recount, but by the time he detected her behind one of the sarcophagi an arrow had pierced his head and he crumbled with a wispy grunt.

Roza switched to a detect dead spell and amusedly saw only Serana's aura before dismissing the spell. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

"How many of you are there?!" Serana didn't recall all these skeletons running around the crypt as far as memory served.

"Why is that here?!" Roza barely dodged the dragon priest's fireball. She already knew that it would be pointless to try to hide.

She sprinted to the roaring draugr with axes in hand. A bolt of lightning grazed her shoulder, but she pressed on. In close quarters, she sliced at the lich with powerful blows. Serana watched amazed as she handled the skeletons. Her ally was as strong as she was intimidating.

The lich kept his magic shield up in an attempt to reduce the damage, but it wasn't enough. The priest floated backwards, attempting to create distance between them, but his opponent had other plans.

She took in a deep breath. "FUS!"

The bellow of force knocked the priest from the steps down to the pit below. He reeled with surprise as she jumped to him. The fiery pit provided exactly what she wanted and she chanted, her arms and hands moving quickly to cast. The dragon priest chanted another Ebonyflesh spell to prepare and then pointed his charged staff at the daedric mage, but it was too late.

Roza let loose a fiery blast at the draugr, who screamed and burned as the fiery pit beneath him rose to add to the storm. It was over in a matter of seconds. There was not even an ash pile to reflect the lich's presence.

Serana had been far enough away to not take any collateral damage, but she felt the sheer heat pass through her cold body. She knew the woman was a mage, but her skill was something else.

"I really hate draugr," Roza grumbled, sheathing her axes. Serana approached her with newfound questions swirling through her mind. The woman could shout as easily as breathing. it was mind boggling.

"I think we're getting close to the exit any way. After that we can probably make camp for a bit and…" Roza trailing off caught her attention. She too then noticed the arched wall of words that were engraved in an ancient tongue. Dragon language? Serana knew only what she read in books at home so long ago.

She watched with interest as her rescuer approached the wall, a hand gently touching the mark of a word and the pair fell silent for a moment. If she didn't think her psyche might be damaged, she could've sworn she saw blue lights dancing out of a particular word to Roza.

"_**Lah…**_" Her whisper was barely audible.

Serana took the chance. She looked at her seriously. "So, you can understand and use the Thu'um?" It was an obvious question, but then she had to be surprised that a young mortal would be versed in the ancient tongue.

"_**Geh,**_" The deep resonance of her voice sent chills down the vampire's spine. She almost spoke like a…

Roza seemed to come back to reality and turn her helmed face to her. "Oh. More or less… I've not gotten every part of it down, but I can have conversations in it. Sometimes I can't turn the switch off and I'll keep going on and on," she laughed.

"You seem so young to be so studied. Doesn't it take years if not decades?"

"Over the past two years I've had a lot of time to practice… and help. I've had to put it to good use. What with dragons back and all."

"Sure, make fun of the out of touch vampire," Serana dead-panned, rolling her eyes. She wasn't that naive looking was she?

"You think I'm lying?" Roza asked without a hint of sarcasm. It made the vampire look at her with scrutiny.

"How could I believe something like that?" she asked honestly. She was old, but not that old.

Her rescuer shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, don't say I never mentioned it." She noticed a chest and moved to it. Serana followed behind, curious to see what she had found. Watching the woman pull out an enchanted ebony dagger, she blinked as it was offered to her.

"What? You want me to have it?"

"No, I wanted to wave it in front of your face," Even it being a gentle-voiced tease, Serana scowled at the extended gift, unconsciously patting her elven dagger.

"I'm fine."

"Your blade looked a little dull when I saw you fighting." Serana unsheathed it and looked at it. True, it was chipped at the edges and the hilt leather looked worn and torn, she wasn't going to just toss it away. "You don't have to get rid of it. This is just something to better protect yourself."

"..." She gazed at both the ebony sheath and the hand presenting it. Hesitantly, she reached out to accept it. It was a pity the daedric armor was so thick or she could feel some human touch behind the generous offer. She was surprised at herself for having fleeting notions of holding the hand, but dismissed it. She was really letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Thank-you," she finally said with a smile. Roza nodded back and searched the chest some more. There were no more weapons, but there were several gems she grabbed in one hand. Some flawlessly cut and some that would fetch a reasonable price. She pulled out a pouch that sounded like she already had a few little treasures inside and dumped the ones she found in them.

Serana watched with a smirk. "You like gems I see." She was also surprised by the amount of gems in the chest just waiting for someone to loot them.

Roza gave a blank silence before looking at the pouch. "It's uhh… habit of mine. I liked to collect them. They're pretty to me."

"You sound like a hoarder," Serana chuckled. She was happy Roza took it as a joke as well.

"You have no idea how true that is." She caught herself from laughing too much. "Ahem, well, let's get out of here."

The cave opening at the end was bittersweet for Serana. Leaving behind what she knew as a forced home, but she was thankful to be so far away from that sarcophagus.

"Won't the sun bother you?" Roza interrupted her thoughts. She smiled at her concern.

"Not as much as this bloody cave." The mortal shrugged and went out first. Finally, the freedom she had begged the forces of oblivion for.

It was snowing when she emerged, but the cold didn't even even phase her. Her Nordic and vampiric blood granted her immunity to the cold. The crisp breath of mountain air made her pause and take it all in slowly. She was free at last. Thank the divines and daedra she was free at last. And pleasantly enough it had fallen to night. Very little bothered her savoring this moment.

"It's so good to breathe again…" she murmured, her sigh deeply laced with her emotions, and noticed her quiet friend watching her curiously. She had to find it amusing. Apparently, Roza was more interested than she let on.

She also noticed the daedric warrior shiver slightly from the storm. Definitely not a Nord.

"Hey Serana."

"Yes?" She had to like the way her name rolled off such a gentle voice.

"Dawnstar's not that far away from here. How about we make way there and rest? Assuming you don't need to hunt or something."

"Don't worry, I have all I need right here," she said with a chuckle.

"Hey now, don't be thinking of me as a convenient snack," she retorted quickly. But she knew she wasn't be serious. It was still irksome to not see the expressions she wore. But she took some hope that once they reached a suitable place Roza wouldn't be inclined to sleeping in her armor.

She tried to stave off the blush that erupted at the thought of Roza undressing. She really needed to get a hold of her wandering thoughts.

And then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a distant roar on the winds. Her breath hitched and her eyes darted to her rescuer, seeking answers that lay hidden behind the daedric helmet. Another roar, this time closer. Serana could feel the tension rise in her muscles.

"Serana get back in the cave!" Roza charged out into the open where no trees could obstruct her view of the skies. The vampire followed, only to be stopped by the helm looking at her. "Go back now!"

"I'm not leaving you! What is it?!" Serana wasn't about to head back inside that horrible tomb, much less abandon her only company to whatever monster was coming.

Roza cursed their luck. She was exhausted from the cave's adventures and now this? Was it fate to be challenged at this given moment? Perhaps she should curse the gods for their sense of humor.

The sounds of beating wings carried over the third roar as a large shadow lurched over the snowy branches of the trees, knocking loose snow and broken limbs to the ground. Roza deflected a large branch with an axe as she searched the skies. Serana was confusedly looking up when she saw it.

"Not possible…"

The daedric warrior gritted a 'tch' at the colorful, serpent-like dragon that soared a circle and let out a challenging spout of flame from its open maw.

"_Wax wah ruus, Dovahkiin! Hin sil fen nahkip suleyki_!" (_My teeth to your neck, Dragonborn! Your soul shall feed my power!)_

Serana was not well versed in the language, but she understood it enough to know it was a provocation. She still couldn't believe. A dragon, and for whatever reason, it was challenging Roza.

Much to her surprise, the daedric warrior stood ready with dual lightning spells in hand.

"_Orin Alduin vust ni pruzaan zey! Fos grozein dreh hi lost?_" (_Even Alduin could not best me! What chance do you have?)_

The dragon roared angrily and dived down to shout a column of fire on Roza. Serana watched in horror as the woman was enveloped in flames, striking trees and catching them on fire, though it could not spread. She thought bleakly she had lost her companion so suddenly, only to find electricity spring from the flames, striking at the dragon's left wing who roared loudly in pain as he tipped right to avoid the second attack.

The fire diminished to reveal a slightly singed, but otherwise unharmed Roza who struck out once against with lightning spells. Serana was astounded until she noticed the red hue glowing around the woman's cuirass. Fire resistant enchantment.

Arrogant… she scared her to death doing that. She'd swear there was no difference in pride between the dragon's constant taunts and Roza's open attacks. it was such a change of character to the sneaking she had come to expect from the woman.

Roza let loose more bolts of lightning and Serana shook out of her stupor to attacking the dragon with ice attacks. They were missing and the dragon continued to have close calls with its fiery attacks. The vampire did her best to avoid the flames. The dragon's attacks had to be her weakness.

Unfortunately, the dragon's attention turned from Roza and it swooped with incredible speed to block Serana against the side of the mountain. The vampire stood paralyzed, awaiting the inevitable pain of fire consuming her as it took in a large breath. But it was cut short by a shout that shook the mountain, herself, and more specifically, the dragon.

"_JOOR!_"

The shout ripped into the dragon's side and enveloped it in burning blue flames.

"_Niid!_" it cried in pain and tried to fly but found its wings too heavy to lift. It toppled a tree, landing to Roza who took advantage of its descent with avengence. With axes in hand, she struck at the serpent's snout and jaw before it reared its head to avoid the slashes and struck down to try and bite at the woman. She dodge it and sunk one of her axes especially deep under its eye.

It reared back up and snarled in pain, unintentionally carrying her up to land her feet on its head. She grunted, her tired muscles screaming for rest, but she raised her axe up none the less. Without much way to defend itself, the dragon shook its head to try and knock her off, but she grabbed it by its toothless maw and proceeded to strike it over and over with her free weapon.

Serana struck the lizard at its side with ice spikes, crippling any chance it had to try and fly with Roza still on it. The flames of Roza's shout died down, but too much damage had been done for the great wyrm to try and take flight.

A well placed strike to its torso made the entire dragon reel up and roar to the sky as the werewolf held on, only to crumble on the cold snow below. Jumping off its head, she regarded the dragon silently as it heaved heavy breaths, blood darkening the snow around it as it focused an open eye on the daedric warrior.

"_Krongrah los hin, dovahkiin**.**_" (_Victory is yours_.)

Its weak reply made Serana step close, if only a little in caution. She watched Roza's reaction, who simply stepped up to the dragon and placed a hand on its snout. That confounding helmet prevented her from gauging an expression, but she could see the sympathy and sadness behind the gesture.

She knew she was slack-jawed, but she couldn't help it. A bloody dragon was right in front of her and had nearly killed her. She wanted to avoid believing in delusions, but now she was second-guessing whether she was dreaming or not.

"_Krongrah?_ I don't want this victory, my kin." Her eyes ogled Roza with disbelief. "You know that, don't you? Yet you wanted to challenge me, any way. Can you not ever think of more than to prove your_ Thu'um_?" she asked tiredly.

The dragon let out a weak hiss in laughter. "_Krosis, Dovahkiin_. My desire to fight you was my undoing. Claim your prize and let it be finished." The dragon looked ready to give up, though to what reward would be given to Roza Serana was unsure of.

"_Nid_, dovah. I am so tired of this. Of fighting you and others." Her voice sounded exhausted. "Please, might I offer an alternative?"

"Eh, I had heard you offered this… the old one, yes? You wish for alliance?"

"_Geh_. I will heal your wounds if you accept. You don't need to die. Not again."

Serana watched the dialogue in silence. There was nothing she could say nor did she want to intrude on the conversation. To watch a prideful dragon become humble like this was a sight to see. She watched the wyrm struggle to breath, its wounds obviously taking a toll on its battered body. She wondered if it would live long enough to even answer.

"_Zu'u eim_…"

Placing her hands to its head, Roza healed the worst of its wounds, mumbling an apology as she wrenched the offending axe from its eye and healed it to the best of her abilities. Its strength began to return as she focused on the rest of its body until she had little magicka left. Still wounded, the dragon sat up and lifted its head, staring down at the heaving woman with intense eyes.

"_Hi los pruz thur fein Alduin_," it lowered its head to the woman who shook her head with a weak laugh.

"I am not _Thur_, nor do I want to be compared to Alduin. Rest here for now, _fahdon_. It would do us both no good if you fell from the sky."

The dragon closed its eyes and hissed at suggestion that a mighty dragon would pitifully fall from the sky. Serana took it as a moment to walk up to Roza, who sat in a huff. She didn't need to see her to know she was exhausted. But that wasn't going to stop the vampire from confronting her.

"Something you forgot to mention? Dragonborn was it?"

The daedric helm lifted to Serana's expectant face and she heard her laugh feebly. "Ah… _vik_," she cursed and slumped into the dragon with a groan.

* * *

**I've actually been actively recruiting beta readers to help steer me in the right direction. So if my writing seems to have improved, it was because of these awesome people. XD I just noticed the option after publishing my first chapter. Look at me and my attention to detail!**

**Special thanks to _ Deception is Deception _and _Inuyashagirl2015 _for their advise and corrections. Definitely helped. :D Third chapter should be up next week so keep a look out!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Review if you have the chance! I always appreciate critique! **

**Much love,**

**HawHaw**


End file.
